


She Didn't Care

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Community: fanfic100, Gen, Hurt, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-17
Updated: 2006-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Rin has to get back up
Kudos: 1





	She Didn't Care

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Earth"

Rin felt the hard earth against her side, but she didn’t care. She had collapsed again - they told her she shouldn’t leave the hospital yet, but she didn’t care. The earth was slightly damp, and it smelled like forest, and it would probably stain her clothes, but she didn’t care.

She had to get up, had to get moving again. She had somewhere to go, and she couldn’t let something like her own body’s weakness hold her back. It would hurt, but she didn’t care. If it weren’t for her mission, she could just lay there forever without a care.

But she did have a mission. She had to save Haru. She had to, because _he_ cared.


End file.
